Perfectas Vacaciones
by Leeeen
Summary: Definitivamente, éstas serían las mejores vacaciones. Estaba con sus amigos, tenía novio y playa para ellos solos, además de una semana llena de cosas buenas por venir. —Serán las más perfectas vacaciones de toda la vida. —pensó


_Holi :D Aquí les traigo otro fic de mi cosecha xD Deben odiarme u.u en vez de estar escribiendo y publicando Deseos De Cosas Imposibles, ando maraqueando con otro fic... Pero es que de verdad tenía muchas ganas de escribir algo así *-* Desde que fui el lunes a una playa de Isla de Pascua, a Ovahe *-* Me enamoré de esa playa, en serio... Y en un minuto se me vino todo esto a la mente :3 Y como hoy es mi último día aquí, tenía que subirlo, me sentía en la obligación de publicarlo a más tardar hoy :) Espero que les guste, de todo corazón! :D_

* * *

><p><strong>Aclaraciones: Digimon NO me pertenece... Si, si, si... Lalalalala... Já! ¬¬<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Perfectas Vacaciones<em>

* * *

><p>Ella sólo quería un hotel… ¿Acaso era mucho pedir? Un hotel cinco estrellas, con vista al mar, servicio a la habitaciones, mini bar, piscina temperada, sauna, masajes, jacuzzi… Pero no. Tai era quien conduciría, y él decidiría. Y lo que él había decidido era <em>acampar<em>. ¿Acaso él pensaba que **ella** acamparía? ¿De verdad él pensaba que **ella** se iba a quedar al interior de una carpa, pasaría frío, dormiría incómoda, comería pescado al desayuno, almuerzo y cena y con todo eso, mantener su sonrisa, peinado y maquillaje? ¡JAMÁS!

Para su suerte, contaba con la madurez de Matt y Sora que siempre hacían entrar en razón al moreno. Aunque la idea tampoco le gustó mucho, pero definitivamente era mejor que acampar.

—Tai, ¿Y si mejor vamos a unas cabañas? —preguntó Sora apoyándose sobre el asiento del piloto, donde estaba Tai. Matt, quién permanecía de copiloto, volteó a mirarla. Le dio la razón.

—Sora tiene razón, Tai. —El moreno pareció dudarlo. —Sale mucho más económico arrendar una cabaña por unos cuantos días. Un hotel es demasiado caro y acampando igual necesitaremos comprar comidas y cosas así… Además, date cuenta de que NO traes sacos de dormir o carpas… ¿Lo sabías?

Tai frunció sus labios. En realidad Matt tenía razón y el moreno no se había preocupado en llevar los implementos necesarios para acampar, por lo que al parecer arrendar una cabaña le había parecido una buena idea. Ella observó como Matt buscaba algo en su iPhone.

—Hay unas cabañas para cuatro personas, equipadas y a pocos kilómetros de la playa que tanto quería Mimi.

_Oh, no… Lo de las cabañas va en serio…_

—Bien, ¿en qué dirección? —preguntó resignado Tai sin desviar su vista del camino.

—En el siguiente cruce, a la izquierda.

_¡Noooooooo! _La castaña suspiró pesadamente y resignada miró por la ventana del auto. Poco después sintió una mano sobre su hombro, era Sora. Le sonreía.

—La pasaremos genial. Ya verás. —habló aún manteniendo la sonrisa. Mimi por su parte correspondió la sonrisa de su amiga. Después de todo, serían las mejores vacaciones junto a sus amigos.

* * *

><p>Muy a su pesar, entró a la cabaña con una gran maleta blanca con adornos en rosa y amarillo, además de un bolso mediano y otro pequeño que hacían juego. Con la mirada calificó el interior de la instancia, <em>No está mal…<em> aprobó sin muchas ganas. En realidad no estaba mal. Contaba con un sillón bastante amplio, un televisor no muy grande pero nada pequeño frente a él. Una cocina americana que formaba parte de la sala además de cuatro sillas alrededor del mesón de la cocina y posteriormente un largo pasillo que conducía al baño y luego a las dos habitaciones, con dos camas de una plaza cada una, además de un velador entre las camas y estantes.

Definitivamente no era como el hotel de sus sueños, pero cualquier cosa era mejor que tener que acampar al aire libre y ser devorada por los mosquitos insoportables. _Mejores vacaciones… Mejores vacaciones. _—Se repetía una y otra vez mentalmente en un intento de aceptar su destino. Caminó hacia la primera de las habitaciones, dispuesta a desarmar sus maletas, dejar su ropa en el armario y tirarse en la cama para no saber más de nada, pero al parecer tendría que hacer algo totalmente distinto.

—¿P-por qué juntaron las… camas? —preguntó al ver a Tai juntando ambas camas de la habitación y a Sora cambiando de lugar el velador entre éstas.

—Somos novios. Los novios duermen juntos… ¡Duh! —dijo como si fuera lo más normal del mundo. Mimi abrió la boca levemente y alzó sus cejas en un gesto de indignación.

—Entonces se supone que…

—Dormirás con el cascarrabias. —completó Tai señalando con su pulgar la habitación continua.

—Dime ahora que no te gusta la idea. —comentó su amiga con los ojos entrecerrados y una gran sonrisa adornando su rostro.

—_¡Maldita! —_pensó, y se lo dijo con la mirada, ante lo cual Sora no pudo evitar reír por la reacción de la castaña y además por la de Tai al no entender nada. Ella también rió finalmente.

Estaba total y completamente segura. Sora lo había hecho a propósito, y no precisamente para dormir con Tai, sino para que ella pudiese dormir con Matt. Suspiró pesadamente mientras sus pasos la llevaban a la habitación que su queridísimo amigo Taichi Yagami le había indicado. Al entrar se sorprendió de no encontrarlo ahí, sólo se encontraban los bolsos del chico y algunas cosas sobre la cama. —_Qué raro… Debería estar aquí, no lo he visto fuera de la cabaña. —_pensó ella. Inmediatamente ahogó un grito al sentir unos brazos rodeando su cintura.

—Así que no querías dormir conmigo… —susurró él pegado al oído.

—Habla más bajo… No queremos que se den cuenta. —pidió Mimi en un susurro, volteándose a verlo de frente.

—Mimi, estoy susurrando. —dijo empleando el mismo tono que antes. —Y, déjame decirte que ya se dieron cuenta… Al menos, Sora si.

—Si sé que ya se dio cuenta. ¡Hizo todo esto apropósito! —habló alzando un poco la voz. —Juntó las camas para dormir con Tai, ¿puedes creerlo?

—Si… Son novios, puedo creerlo. Y si quieres que el tarado no se de cuenta, no hables tan fuerte entonces. —le dijo a Mimi besando tiernamente su frente. Ella sonrió. —¿Quieres ir a recorrer el lugar? —le preguntó entrelazando sus dedos.

—¿A pie? —Matt asintió y ella sufrió.

Él inevitablemente sonrió ante la reacción de la chica. Tomó entre sus manos el rostro de la chica y sin pensarlo besó sus labios. Separó sus labios de los de ella y apoyando su frente en la de ella abrió lentamente sus ojos para verla, volvió a sonreírle a medida que ella levantaba la vista hacia él mientras acariciaba sus mejillas con sus pulgares. —Te quiero. —susurró él

—Y yo a ti. —le sonrió Mimi.

Llevaban casi dos semanas siendo algo más que amigos, pero algo menos que novios. Estaban, como ella lo llamaba, "intentando ser _algo_", y no podía negar que le gustaba. Solo Sora sabía de ellos, pues la cualidad de Mimi por no poder mantenerse callada, había jugado en su contra y había terminado por contárselo todo a la pelirroja, pero por ella, que nadie se enterase de nada hasta que fuese oficial. No quería armar ilusiones en sus amigos ni en ella misma, _¿Y si no funciona?_ Era la duda que la atormentada cada día.

* * *

><p>—¿Estás seguro que sabes dónde está la playa? —preguntó un poco aburrida la castaña.<p>

—Sí. —respondió como por séptima vez la misma pregunta que le había hecho Mimi anteriormente.

—¿Seguro?

—¡Sí! —alzó la voz. —¿Acaso quieres conducir tú?

—Ay, que pesado…

Sora rió. Esos dos no dejarían de discutir. —Mira Mimi, allá se puede ver el mar. Ya estamos cerca.

—¡Genial! Ahora Tai no se puede perder. —habló Matt.

—Ja, ja… Qué gracioso Matt.

Taichi siguió conduciendo por unos cuantos kilómetros en dirección a la playa, Mimi se decepcionó cuando el camino terminaba en una pronunciada curva, una berma y un gran risco que caía en picada hacia el mar. Dobló hacia la izquierda siguiendo el camino y con ello, la vista del mar a su derecha, la que Mimi miraba tan ansiosamente. Luego de unos minutos, Tai comenzó a bajar gradualmente la velocidad hasta salirse un poco del camino y detenerse. Puso el vehículo en neutro, accionó el freno de mano y finalmente quitó las llaves para salir del auto. Sora hizo lo mismo al igual que Matt, ella solo lo hizo por imitación.

—¿Por qué nos bajamos? Esto no es una playa. —reclamó como toda una niña pequeña y caprichosa que llevaba dentro y que salía muy a menudo a la luz.

—Tú solo camina. Encontraré una playa, serás feliz, te meterás al agua, tomarás sol, me lo agradecerás y te callarás. —la molestó.

Mimi abrió la boca con indignación y le mostró la lengua a Tai cuando, por pesado, Sora le pegó un codazo en el brazo a su novio, y éste le atribuyó toda la culpa a la castaña.

El conductor designado por voto popular de todos sus amigos, comenzó a caminar sobre unas grandes rocas y caminos estrechos que se formaban naturalmente entre estas, seguido por Sora. La castaña veía como él, en una bajada un poco peligrosa, descendió primero para luego tenderle una mano a Sora y ayudarla a bajar sin lastimarse, y luego como ella le dedicaba una tierna sonrisa a su novio que fue correspondida por él. En realidad sus amigos eran tan lindos… ¡Eran la pareja perfecta! Y además eran TAN tiernos. Ayudándose para bajar, dedicándose bobas sonrisas de enamorados… Nunca había visto a Sora así, mas no podía decir lo mismo de su amigo…

Tanto pensar en lo lindos y tiernos que se veían y eran sus enamorados amigos, no se fijó por dónde se habían ido, y ahora ella estaba ahí, parada sobre un montón de rocas viendo hacia su costado derecho, en dirección a la playa, mientras Matt tomaba algunas fotos con su cámara digital. Matt volteó hacia ella, con la cámara frente a él, y solo reaccionó cuando el rubio observaba feliz su cámara y sonreía. La había fotografiado…

—¡Matt, no estaba lista! —gritó ella histérica peinando con sus dedos su cabello.

—Lista o no siempre te ves linda. —sinceró él. Ella se sonrojó y el le volvió a sonreír. —Ven, acércate. —pidió. Mimi así lo hizo, y una vez que estuvo al lado de él pudo apreciar como el mar se tranquilizaba por la formación de una pequeña herradura con las rocas. Se veía como las olas reventaban con fuerza en las rocas, pero entraban pacíficas hasta tocar la orilla que presentaba una variedad enorme de pequeñas piedras. —Hermoso, ¿no?

—¡Precioso! —afirmó la castaña al mismo tiempo que un impulso se apoderaba de ella y bajaba hacia el mar. Se impresionó de si misma cuando una vez a un metro del mar guió su vista hacia arriba, viendo a Matt recién a medio camino de ella y el montón de rocas que bajó sola y rápidamente… Y con esas sandalias. _¡Seca! —_se alabó a si misma.

Observó como Matt bajaba tranquilo por las rocas y como cada cierto tiempo se detenía a fotografiar el lugar o incluso a ella misma, por lo que trataba de tapar su cara con sus manos para evitar que la viera _así._ En un intento de esconder su cara del lente de la cámara de Matt volteó a ver hacia el mar. Parpadeó un par de veces y finalmente tomó la decisión: se quitó sus sandalias y caminó sintiendo la gruesa arena en sus pies hasta tocar el agua con sus dedos y fue como el paraíso para ella.

—Playa al fin…

—Te volviste conformista… Te cambiaron… —dijo una vez estando a un lado de la que le gustaba llamar _novia_ aunque técnicamente no lo fuera. Ella volteó hacia él con el ceño fruncido, preguntando con la mirada _"¿Por qué lo dices?_" —Te conformas con ésta "playa" siendo que claramente no lo es… —Ella rió.

—Es mucho mejor que las playas de Tai, que se componen solo de acantilados.

—Algo me dice que si encontró la playa. —habló más que nada para si mismo, pensativo. —No hay que subestimarlo…

—_Supongo que es una broma… —inquirió Sora. El moreno solo se limitó a reír a carcajadas. _

—_No, no te creo Tai. —habló Matt._

—_De verdad, no estudié nada…_

—_¿Nada de nada? —preguntó incrédulo el rubio._

—_Nop._

—_Lo dices como si estuvieses orgulloso de ello. _

_Tai volvió a reír ante los regaños de Sora._

—… Luego el muy tarado tuvo un 97… Fue la calificación más alta de la clase. Y él… Saltando en un pie. —recordó con resentimiento.

—¿Y tú?

—un 64.

—¿Y Sora? —preguntó nuevamente Mimi.

—un 80.

—Wow… Si que tiene suerte…

—Con Sora nos burlamos mucho de él por eso. Le dijimos que iba a repetir el año, que tendría la peor calificación… Pero nos tapó la boca —rió. —Luego nosotros no queríamos estudiar… —Vio como Mimi también reía ante su anécdota. —Por eso creo que si él dice que encontrará una playa, lo hará.

Matt extendió su mano para que Mimi la tomase. Ella miró su mano y luego subió la vista a sus ojos. —Pero está rico aquí, Matt. —le dijo haciendo pucheros.

—¿Y si donde fueron los chicos está mejor? —dijo alzando una ceja, sembrando la duda en la castaña.

Finalmente ella aceptó. Se calzó sus sandalias, tomó la mano de Matt y juntos comenzaron a subir por las grandes rocas que formaban la pequeña pendiente que habían bajado anteriormente. _Fue más sencillo bajarla… ¿Cómo fue que bajé todo esto sola? —_pensaba Mimi a medida que subía piedra por piedra, pisando en lugares estratégicos, con la ayuda de Matt, para no resbalar.

—Sabes… Imaginaba nuestra ida a la playa algo diferente… —habló ella deteniéndose sobre una roca mientras miraba hacia el océano.

—¿Diferente como?

—Bueno… Para empezar, cuando Sora me dijo "¿Te gustaría ir la semana libre a la playa conmigo?" Nos imaginé a las dos en un convertible rojo, ella conduciendo, yo de copiloto, ambas con lentes de sol y cabello suelto y al viento, cantando a todo volumen _Girls Just Want To Have Fun_ de Cyndi Lauper… —suspiró. —Habría sido lindo…

—¿Te decepcionó que viniésemos Tai y yo también? De hecho la idea fue de los dos.

—Claro que no me decepciona. Es genial estar en otro lugar contigo que no sea la universidad. Lo mejor de todo es que tenemos una semana para nosotros, sin clases, sin trabajos, sin obligaciones… Serían las mejores vacaciones si hubiese playa… —dijo haciendo un puchero al terminar.

Matt rió. Se paró delante de ella en una roca un poco más baja, teniendo que mirar hacia arriba a Mimi. —Oye, ya verás como habrá playa. Y serán definitivamente las mejores vacaciones juntos… Por ahora, ¿quién sabe más adelante? —dijo sonriéndole.

Matt estaba siendo muy atento con ella. La verdad, a veces hasta llegaba a ser raro verlo con esa actitud, cuando antes no lo podía ni ver porque siempre terminaban en pelea. Él, el típico chico rebelde que no le importaba nadie. Ella, la típica niña caprichosa y emotiva que decía todo lo que sentía. En realidad nadie pensaría que ahora tenían una especie de relación… Nadie, excepto Sora. De verdad él estaba siendo muy lindo con ella, y no recordaba haberlo visto así con alguien más… Tal vez con su mamá, pero aún con ella mantenía algo de distancia por la separación de ambos padres cuando él y T.K eran apenas unos niños. Quizás era así con ella porque le tenía más confianza… Pero él siempre consideró a Sora su mejor amiga, y a ella no la trata así… _No la trata de la misma manera que a mi. _

—_De verdad, Matt, no creo que funcione._

—_¿Cómo lo sabremos si no lo intentamos? —¿Desde cuándo él actuaba como Tai? _

_Mimi dudó. Él tenía razón… Para variar…_

—_¿Qué es lo que sientes por mi?_

—_Pues, lo que te dije el otro día… Me gustas. ¿Quieres que te lo repita todos los días para subir tu ego?_

_El rubio rió. —No… Mimi, tu también me gustas. Intentémoslo. Funcionará, te lo prometo. —Ella volvió a dudar y él lo notó. —Vamos despacio… Veamos que tal, con calma. ¿Te parece?_

¿Por qué le había insistido tanto en tener algo, aunque sea informal? ¿Acaso era parte de una apuesta con sus amigos? _No… Él no es así, no jugaría conmigo… Además no apuesta._ _¿Será que de verdad está…?_

Sintió las manos del rubio entrelazándose con las suya. Subió su vista para encontrarse con aquellos ojos azules que desde hace tiempo ya la volvían loca. Como la miraba… Como le sonreía siempre… _Él no acostumbra sonreírle a la gente…_ _Eso significa…_

_¡Sí tonta! Está enamorado de ti. ¡A-SU-ME-LO! —_Recordó que le dijo Sora en un momento en que ya estaba harta de sus inseguridades.

_Enamorado… _Él está enamorado de ella. Ella está enamorada de él…

—¿Matt…? —habló finalmente.

—¿Si?

Ya estaba segura. Sabía lo que sentía ella misma y también lo que sentía él, era hora de avanzar…

Tomó aire para comenzar hablar, pero justo en ese momento sintió un fuerte grito. Se le encogió el corazón al reconocer que aquel grito fue proveniente de su amiga y sin importarle que llevase sandalias, avanzó lo más rápido que pudo por encima de las rocas. El camino la llevó nuevamente a una pendiente y luego un camino de tierra, caminó rápido, casi corriendo, pero siempre teniendo cuidado de no caer. Necesitaba saber qué le había pasado a su amiga. Los gritos persistían y Matt, tras ella siguiéndole el paso. De pronto las rocas que formaban una especie de pared fueron desapareciendo del lado derecho, abriendo paso a una hermosa vista del mar y luego… ¿arena?

Caminó un poco más, bajando por el camino de tierra hasta convertirse en arena. Frente a sus ojos se encontraba una hermosa playa, no habían huellas en la arena, salvo por un par que conducía hacia un bulto con cosas y luego seguían hasta la playa. Ella sonrió al ver a Sora en brazos de Tai, y éste con el agua hasta la cintura.

—¡Bájame, bájame! —gritaba histérica Sora mientras pataleaba en los brazos de Tai.

—Bueno…

—¡NO! Mejor no. —dijo aferrándose al cuello del moreno.

—Mi amor, no te va a pasar nada. El agua me llega a la cintura solamente.

—Pero está helada.

—Ay, no pasa nada… Avancemos. —dijo Tai caminando, aún con Sora en brazos, más adentro.

Mimi rió al escuchar nuevamente un grito por parte de su amiga.

—¿Vamos?

Ella miró a Matt y asintió. En realidad él tenía razón, Tai encontró una playa, no sabía cómo, pero lo había hecho… Ahora tenía que disfrutar, disculparse y callar. Comenzó por quitarse su strapless, dejando ver la parte superior de su bikini con diminutos tirantes en color rosa pálido y un diseño escosés en rosa y blanco. Una vez dejado al descubierto su delgada figura y reluciendo su bikini, vio como Matt ya estaba cerca de tocar el mar con sus pies. Casi sin pensarlo corrió hacia él y tomó su mano. Tiró de él hasta llevarlo tras una gran roca, perdiéndose de la vista de sus amigos.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Tengo que decirte algo muy importante.

—¿Más importante que tu deseo por bañarte en la playa?

—Matt, esto es serio… Yo te quiero mucho…

—Yo también te quiero mucho Mimi. —le dijo sonriéndole.

—Por eso… y-yo creo que… lo mejor… sería que… nosotros…

Ella titubeaba mientras veía como Matt poco a poco se iba acercando a su rostro, lo cual le hacía pensar que el rubio podía fácilmente leer todas sus intenciones y la ponía aún más nerviosa. Una vez él se encontró a escasos centímetros de sus labios, solo pensó en cerrar los ojos y disfrutar el momento.

—Mimi, ¿qué ha…

—¡SORA! —gritó alterada la aludida. —¿Viste algo?

—Eh… No si lo prefieres… No pasó nada, no vi nada, no te preocupes, se feliz y disfruta el momento. Después de todo la playa no se irá a ningún lado. —dijo esto último guiñándole un ojo a su amiga y volviendo junto con Tai.

Mimi volteó hacia Matt nuevamente. Su respiración estaba notoriamente mucho más agitada que antes, lo que al parecer le causaba mucha gracia a él. —¿De qué te ríes? —preguntó ella algo molesta.

—Nada, olvídalo… ¿Qué era lo que querías decirme?

—_Maldito… Sabe exactamente lo que le voy a decir. Es el tipo más perceptivo del mundo, y aún así quiere que le diga… —_pensó sin desviar su mirada de los ojos de Matt.

—Creo saber lo que dirás, pero quiero escucharlo de ti…

—_¡¿Qué? ¡Maldito! —_Y… ¿Qué se supone que es lo que te voy a decir?

—Tú dime.

—_¡Maldito, maldito y mil veces maldito! —_suspiró. —_Pero… Yo lo… Lo amo. —_Matt… Tú sabes que yo te quiero mucho. —dijo sin dejar de mirar a sus ojos. Él asintió, y le hizo sentir tan solo con la mirada que ese cariño era correspondido. —Y bueno… Yo pienso que quizás… Nosotros… podríamos… debería…

Y pasó. Lo que hace unos instantes había interrumpido Sora, ahora pasaba. No era el primer beso entre ambos ni mucho menos, y también tenía la seguridad de que no sería el último, pero le pareció mucho más especial que los anteriores… Fue distinto. Normalmente ella no toleraba que la interrumpiesen mientras hablaba o contaba algo que para ella era importante, pero en casos como estos era muy capaz de hacer una excepción.

—Tienes razón.

—¿Qué? Pero si aún no te digo nada…

—Tus ojos hablan más que tus propios labios Mimi… ¿Quieres ser mi novia? —Ella no lo vio venir. —¿Novia formal? —corrigió su pregunta.

Mimi por unos instantes se quedó sin habla. _¿De verdad le había preguntado lo que ella creía que le había preguntado? ¿Ser su novia? ¿Formal? ¿Qué se suponía que debía contestar?_

—¡Sí! —saltó de felicidad, se abrazó al cuello de Matt, y él, tomándola de la cintura dio un par de vueltas con ella. Cuando se detuvo corrió un mechón que cubría el rostro de su, ahora sí, novia, acarició suavemente su mejilla izquierda con su pulgar y depositó un suave beso en sus labios.

—Mimi, ¿Acaso tu no querías playa? —preguntó harto de tener que esperarla el moreno. Seguramente él pensó en encontrarlos a ambos discutiendo detrás de esa enorme roca, pero en su lugar, se llevó la sorpresa de su vida.

—Tai, no es lo que tú… —se apuró en decir Matt, pero fue interrumpido por su amigo.

—¿Son novios? —Tras él apareció Sora, pidiéndole disculpas con la mirada a Mimi.

—Eh… nosotros… —titubeó Matt. ¿Qué decirle…?

—¡Sí! Lo somos. —respondió feliz la castaña provocando el asombro de sus amigos y también de Matt, éste último, porque no creyó que ella lo asumiera tan prontamente, pues estas últimas semanas se había empeñado en ocultárselo a sus amigos. El de Sora, por lo mismo. Y el de Tai, porque no creyó que esos dos pudiesen llegar a compartir una habitación siquiera.

—¿De verdad? Mmm… —llevó su mano derecha a su barbilla. —Eso explica porqué Mimi no se quejó tanto cuando la mandé a dormir contigo —le comentó a Matt.

—Oigan… Dejemos la plática para después y disfrutemos de la playa. —habló la pelirroja. —Es por eso que vinimos, ¿no? —sonrió viendo a su amiga.

Ella sonrió también. Sora tenía razón… Ella había ido por la playa, ahora tendría que disfrutar, disculparse y callar, tal y como Tai se lo había dicho.

Corrió hacia Sora y, tomando rápidamente su mano y obligándola a correr con ella hacia el mar. Tenían la playa para ellos solos, podían hacer lo que quisieran. Cerró los ojos cuando sintió el agua fría que Sora le había arrojado en la cara, y luego como niñas pequeñas comenzaron a tirarse agua, nadar, chapotear y jugar. Echó un vistazo rápido a la orilla para ver a Tai y a Matt… _Matt… Definitivamente, éstas serían las mejores vacaciones. Estaba con sus amigos, tenía novio y playa para ellos solos, además de una semana llena de cosas buenas por venir. _—__Serán las más perfectas vacaciones de toda la vida. —_pensó_

* * *

><p><em>Y así con la playa po' xD Es de verdad era muy hermosa *-* Traté de describirla como la vi, bueno, de ahí subiré las fotos (porque tomé muchas fotos xD) y podrán verla con sus propios ojitos hermoso *-* Pero la idea es la que cuenta, ¿no? *^* xD<em>

_Saludos a todos, espero de todo corazón que les guste éste OS :) La verdad no me convenció mucho, pero amé el lugar xD Y fue algo que vino a mi en un minuto más o menos y me vi en la necesidad de escribirlo y publicarlo :)_

_Nos leemos! :D_

* * *

><p><strong><em>*Len~<em>**


End file.
